Under Pressure
Under Pressure is the fourteenth episode of the Canadian television series, Degrassi: The Next Generation. Main Plot Emma heads over to Sean's house to study before the Media Immersion final. At random, Sean's brother thanks Emma for being a good influence on Sean, especially because of what Sean has been through. Emma asks Sean later what his brother meant by this, and Sean then tells her how he got in trouble a while back at Wasaga because he got in a fight with another kid and deafened him in one ear. Sean is stressed out over exams, especially over his Media Immersion online test, and is convinced that he failed it. The pressure gets to Sean and when little comments from Jimmy toss him over the edge, one thing leads to another, and Sean and Jimmy are fighting after school. Emma comes and tries to stop the fight, but the anger gets a hold of Sean, and he accidentally pushes her down. When Sean tries to apologize to Emma, realizing his mistake, Emma is scared and avoids him. The next day, Sean finds out from Mr. Simpson that he actually did well on his test. Sean then apologizes to Emma for yesterday and tells her about his grade but she doesn't forgive him. Sub Plot Meanwhile, Spinner is trying to avoid his English exam by pretending to be sick, until he finally takes the test and realizes it wasn't so hard. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Under Pressure" by Queen featuring David Bowie. *The password for Mr Simpson's internet test was 'Broomhead', a word used as an insult in Degrassi Junior High back when Mr. Simpson went to Degrassi. *In this episode, it is revealed why Sean moved to Toronto from Wasaga Beach. *At the end of the episode the freeze frame was Sean (first time). *This episode marks the end of Sean and Emma's first relationship. |-| Gallery= Sean and Tracker.png Spin and Paige.png fight.PNG Oh Spinner.png kwan+spinner=love.PNG emma.PNG File:114 001.jpg File:114 002.jpg File:114 003.jpg Screen_Shot_2012-10-22_at_8.31.36_AM.png File:114 005.jpg Under Pressure (13).png Under Pressure (12).png Under Pressure (11).png Under Pressure (9).png Under Pressure (8).png Under Pressure (7).png Under Pressure (6).png Under Pressure (5).png urps (1).png urps (2).png urps (3).png urps (4).png urps (5).png urps (7).png urps (6).png urps (8).png urps (9).png urps (10).png sean-tracker.png jimmy-emma-sean.png paige-spinner-mrs-kwan.png oscar2.png sean-liberty-emma.png coach-armstrong-sean-drake.png ashley-paige-jimmy.png snake-sean.png ashley-jimmy-emma-spinner.png jimmy-ashley2.png spinner-terri-paige.png Th degrassi114359.jpg Th degrassi114374.jpg 200px-14 (9).jpg Th degrassi114550.jpg 200px-13 (4).jpg Th degrassi114363.jpg Th degrassi114547.jpg Th degrassi114369.jpg Th degrassi114573.jpg 2223.PNG Under Pressure (4).png 18 (1).jpg Tumblr l4r3lblrRv1qc1tpr.jpg Th degrassi114006c.jpg 03 (3).jpg |-| Promos= |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Daniel Clark as Sean Cameron *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Melissa McIntyre as Ashley Kerwin *Christina Schmidt as Terri MacGregor *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Dan Woods as Daniel Raditch Also Starring *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden Supporting Cast *David Dunbar as Nurse Henderson *Kris Holden-Ried as Tracker Cameron *Fielding Horan as Oskar *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"b2k crazy"'' by b2krazy |-| Links= *Watch Under Pressure on Gorillavid (International) *Watch Under Pressure on YouTube Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 1 Episodes